


Cuddles

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, cuddling in the cold to stay warm, thats it thats the whole fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked: Sheith+cuddling, pretty please? (I admire your commitment to positivity btw)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

“It’s getting colder. You should sit next to me. We can use our body heat to stay warm.”

 

Shiro holds up his arm, silvery space blanket crackling as he gestures for Keith to come sit next to him in front of the meager fire they’ve managed to get going. They’ve crashed on an alien planet with the most dramatic temperature change Shiro has experienced (and that’s coming from someone who spent years in the desert where the academy is located). For what is probably the hundred time, Shiro curses their decision to come to this planet on a pod instead of their lions. Then their situation would be marginally better.

 

It's been a couple of hours since they'd set the distress beacon off and gotten a message from the Castle of Lions to hang on. There was some residual virus left over from the time the Galra had invaded the castle and it was messing up all kinds of stuff. But Allura had assured the pair that her, Coran, and Pidge were making good headway in fixing the issue and would have them off the planet before the night was over.

 

And Shieo wanted to not have frostbite (or worse) by the time the others show up to rescue them. It's so  _cold_ he's surprised it isn't snowing. Come to think of it...  _does it_ snow on this planet? That's something to ask Coran later. 

 

Huddled under his own blanket, Keith’s staring at him. Glancing at the open space Shiro’s made for Keith to slip into with a raised eyebrow for a long minute. It's enough to make Shiro's body start shivering. He's just about ready to tell him to hurry up because it’s _cold_  when Keith begins to smirk.

 

“You don’t have to use that old excuse if you want to cuddle.”

 

Jaw dropping, Shiro splutters out a denial, “I wasn’t!”

 

Keith’s crawling forward with a laugh, his own space blanket trailing behind him like a noisy silver cape. He slips into the space under Shiro’s arm with a cheeky, “All you had to do was ask. We’ve been dating long enough that you don’t have to use shitty pick up lines.”

 

Tightening his arm around Keith’s head, Shiro ruffles his hair hard while ignoring the surprised yelp he gets in response, “You’re getting too cocky, Cadet.”

 

“What’re you gonna do?” Keith asks with a laugh, arm slipping around Shiro’s back. “Punish me for pointing our you’re using really lame ways to flirt with me?”

 

Loosening his grip, Shiro lets his arm hang off Keith’s shoulder as he defends himself, “It’s not  _lame_. It’s _classic_.”

 

Keith’s snort is loud and amused, merging with the warm crackling of the firewood, “Whatever, Takashi.”

 

Grumbling playfully, Shiro shifts so that their sides are pressed cozily against each other and Keith can comfortably rest his head on Shiro’s shoulder. Keith’s fingers draw slow lines and contemplative circles against his side. The gentle touches help Shiro relax, making him rest his head on top of Keith’s.

 

He stares at the fire, enjoying the quiet between them. Despite the situation, Shiro can’t help but think this is a good moment. He smiles hazily, drowsiness beginning to pull his eyelids down.

 

“Tired?” Keith asks, voice a kind whisper.

 

Shiro answers with a sleepy affirmative. Keith immediately shifts, sitting up straighter with his back against the cave wall before he guides Shiro’s head down on his own shoulder. “Sleep. I’ll take the first watch.”

**Author's Note:**

> /Jedi hand wave/ you don't think too deeply about the 'plot' of this fic and focus more on the cuddling. You also won't focus too hard on the title and how little thought i put into it thanks bye


End file.
